


I can see you dream

by cinderlily



Series: I'll be yours to keep [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Sappy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loved babies. Babies he was good with, especially the tiny ones. They got him and he got them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see you dream

Tyler lay the tiny squirmy baby on his lap and stared contently at the curves of the face. He tried his level best not to see the Benn DNA in it, as he was only so strong but he wasn’t blind. He saw the eyelashes, and the way the lips curled. He took the baby’s tiny hand and let it wrap around his pinky finger instinctively. 

He loved babies. Babies he was good with, especially the tiny ones. They got him and he got them. 

“How you feeling Nicky?” He said, more whispered and got a mewlish cry in response. “It’s been one of those days huh. Though, really, what else you got it to compare it to?” 

It was weird carrying on a conversation with someone who had no idea what you were saying but he’d spoken with enough foreign players in his time to at least pretend like he could keep the conversation going. 

“You got a good thing going for you buddy,” he leaned ever closer, trying his best to stay far back enough to keep the baby’s face in view while close enough to catalogue the little bits of it. The snuffles, the smell, the way his skin was covered in very very pale white hair. “Your parents are pretty dam--dang awesome. And you have tons of family around you. You are going to get all the love you ever needed, little dude. I promise.” 

Nicholas exhaled in a very decidedly ‘harumph’ noise. 

“Hey, don’t doubt me, little dude. I’m a man who keeps my promises. I promise you’ll be cool, even if your dad is a total dork. I’ll show you all the cool stuff, buy you the cool clothes. I’ll even let you get in trouble a bit… just not like me. You will learn from my mistakes, gotcha?” 

The door beside him opened up and Jamie and Jordie walked in, both with matching wide grins. 

“What lies are you telling my son?” Jordie boomed and the baby in Tyler’s arms wiggled and started to cry. “Oh shit… I .. shit.” 

Tyler cradled the baby’s head against his shoulder and stood up to bounce around a little. Leslie, who had been taking a well deserved nap in her hospital bed woke then, her body jerking up a little and wincing in reaction. “Wha- Is he hungry?” 

“Naw, daddy just scared him,” Tyler teased humming a little for the vibration, but when he saw the vaguely devastated look on Jordie’s face he tilted his head. “Whatever Jordie, eighteen to life, you've got time to get it down.”

He walked over to a VERY hesitant looking Jordie and placed the almost asleep baby in his arms. 

“See,” he whispered. “You got this.” 

Jordie walked slowly over to the bed and Jamie came up beside him, Tyler lay his head down on Jamie’s shoulder and watched the new parents look on in their befuddled joy. It’d taken Jordie long enough to find a girl who was good enough for him. Leslie was perfect and awesome and totally let Tyler pretend she forced him to watch the Bachelor with her. It was glorious. 

They stared at baby Nicholas like he was made of gold and glass simultaneously and something burned in Tyler’s chest. It wasn’t the first time the thought had occurred to him but the idea had been growing slowly with each passing year. Five, to be exact, three together and one married. 

“Let’s give him a cousin,” he said, thankfully just loud enough for Jamie to hear. 

Jamie jerked away and looked at him. “You know Jenny has…” 

“A new one, Jamie. One of ours,” he said, deciding to go for broke. 

“Really?” Jamie asked, and his face was so freaking unreadable.

“Yeah. You don’t think we could do this?” 

“Well, the mechanics of it is not particularly meant for two guys…” 

Tyler bristled and turned away. “Never mind.” 

Jamie leaned over and kissed Tyler on the temple four times. “I was just waiting for you to ask.” 

“Huh?” he looked back, taken aback. 

“Let’s do this thing.”

Tyler pulled Jamie down for a kiss that rivaled the one at their wedding, interrupted by Jordie coughing. 

“You guys know there’s a baby present, right? Plus I don’t want to puke on my son first day. It’ll set a precedent.” 

Tyler couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Sorry Jordie. Just figured out his perfect first birthday gift. Gotta go.” 

Jamie was a little annoyed by being dragged out of the room but it was worth it as the door closed. 

“Wait… where are they… OH HOLY FU-FUDGE… GROSS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously just me being a sap. Babies man, I have two and would have five more. 
> 
> Go Stars!


End file.
